


Getting Him Back

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian watches Justin working at the diner, in his mind working out how to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Him Back

**A/N** : This oneshot was written a few years ago when I first started writing QAF fanfiction. Then, I wrote basically gap-fillers and more canon based. Please forgive any mistakes made. Gradually, I am getting past fics posted to various communities; there will be more stories to follow. To any that have not previously read this - I hope you enjoy it! :)  
  
  


 

** Getting Him Back **

 

I don't know how I let this happen.

 

 

How did the little twat get past my walls?

 

 

Debbie was right when she told me I loved him... even though I didn't admit it in words, I knew it to be true. She knew it to be true. She knows me entirely too well.

 

 

Now, I sit in the diner watching as my Sunshine flits around nervously... avoiding eye contact with me.

 

 

I know he still wants me.

 

 

The fiddler filled his young head with ideas of romantic bliss. I know it will all fall apart.

 

 

Justin will come back... he will beg me to take him back.

 

 

I will make him sweat it out before I give in. I shouldn't give in. I am Brian fucking Kinney. I don't give second chances. I don't do repeats.

 

 

Well, at least I didn't until that blond-headed twink entered my world.

 

 

I continue to watch Justin with hunger. Right now, uncaring who notices.

 

 

Then his head turns towards me... and those beautiful eyes finally meet mine. I quirk an eyebrow, while I proceed to give him the most thorough eye fuck I have ever given. He flushes before turning away, almost dropping the dishes he is carrying.

 

 

I smile. Yes, my boy still wants me. The fucking fiddler doesn't stand a chance if I try to take him back.

 

 

I will do nothing for now. He will come back to me. I will suffer and wait until he returns. It will be on my terms.

 

 

It's only a matter of time.

 

 

~~~END~~~

**_A/N: Clearly, this is not indicative of my writing style of today, but I hope you enjoyed this._ **


End file.
